Made for Each Other
by Sassy SOBettes
Summary: Xanne Malloy, SOBette and proud of it. A small look into home life and Hogwarts life as well. A laughable quidditch match and Harry Potter...
1. Chapter I: Home sweet Hell

[A/N: It's Xanne here again. There is an explanation behind this fic actually. I was terribly bored and sitting in front of my fireplace at 12:00 midnight when I got a craving for tea. So, naturally, I went to get some. After drinking two cups I was successfully wired for the next few hours. I plopped myself down in front of the computer and took a stab at a small, chaptered, SOB fic. I tried to include everyone at least once, and make Xanne as much like me as possible. And I was listening to Reel Big Fish when I wrote this, so.go figure. Oh yeah, the title is incredibly ironic because this was modeled off of my actual home life, which is the furthest thing from hell. ( Cheers!]  
  
Made for each other  
  
Chapter I: Home sweet Hell  
  
"Wake uuuuuuup!" came a shriek from outside the door.  
  
"Go away! Not noon yet." Xanne snuggled her head back into her pillow. Sleep was good.sleep was heavenly. And yet, that didn't stop her mother from opening the door and burning Xanne's retinas with the radioactive sunlight. "Aaaahh, it burns, it burns!"  
  
"Such an odd child," her mother muttered, walking into the kitchen to tend to breakfast.  
  
"I am not a child; I get my apparition license in six months!" The girl sat up quickly, too quickly, and hit her face on the low overhang. She rubbed it lightly, wincing at the pain. "That's going to leave a mark."  
  
"Right next to the other three, no doubt. That's the tenth time you've done that, why won't you just sleep in your room? Your father and I spent a fortune to try and make it seem more like that school you love so much." Xanne walked into the kitchen and plopped herself down at the kitchen table. Her mother was, once again, complaining about her sleeping habits. "It's just not right for a sixteen year old girl to sleep in a cupboard."  
  
The cupboard was just so cozy. Xanne had furnished it with a black sleeping bag and a few black candles for doing homework late at night. She had successfully concluded the summer without setting the cupboard on fire, too.  
  
"Coffee," was the only reply out of the groggy form that sat at the table. "Black."  
  
"Oh, I see, just because I'm your mother means I'm your slave." Enid Malloy walked briskly over to the coffeepot and poured a cup into the black cup belonging to her daughter. The inscription read 'Only dull people are brilliant in the morning.' "Your room is beautiful! Your father and I spent hours finding the right green for your couch and bed, and not to mention the silver for the trimmings on your pillows and."  
  
"Mum," Xanne said, clearly interrupting her mother's enthralling chain of thought. "I can't explain why I can't sleep in there, I simply can't. Maybe because it's summer vacation and you're making it seem like school."  
  
"Oh, perk up, you're going back tomorrow."  
  
"Don't remind me," she muttered, taking a large sip of her coffee and sputtering because it was scalding. "What do you think I am, a dragon? How the hell am I supposed to drink this?"  
  
"Watch your tone in front of your mother, mentioning dragons and magical things here!" Earl Malloy, complete with briefcase and purple tie marched into the kitchen. "Enid, where the hell is the milk?"  
  
"In the refrigerator dear."  
  
"Morning Mummy," said Xanne's little brother as he walked into the kitchen, turning cheerfully to his sister. "Morning hag!"  
  
"Morning dumbass!" she said, mocking his chipper tone.  
  
"Xanne! Gregory! Stop that right now," Earl opened the refrigerator and peered inside. He tried to pop his head over the door to mention something to his wife, but there was something there. "Oh bloody hell Xanne! Get this thing out of the kitchen!"  
  
"Onyx!" she beckoned to the black owl and it fluttered over to the table. Xanne stroked her back and the owl nipped at her finger gently. The owl clutched a letter in its talons. It was white with black trim and bore the seal of a canary. She laughed quietly before tearing the envelope open.  
  
"Xanne-  
  
I knew you'd like that seal. How's your summer been going? Too bad it's over as of today. Thanks for the sweets! My birthday party was fantabulous and I can only hope that the one you and the girls are throwing for me in the common room will be just as amazing.  
  
Still sleeping in the cupboard? Hope you wised up some over the holidays. Keep yourself sane just one more day!  
  
Looking forward to seeing the marks on your forehead Calypso"  
  
"Who in their right mind would send letters with owls?" the boy said, taking a bite out of his toast and sending crumbs all over the tabletop.  
  
"Hmm.I don't know dwarf, could it be the people that live about twice as long as your kind?" Once again, a Wizard vs. Muggle battle had begun.  
  
"Well." he seemed put out. Xanne assumed it wasn't easy to have your older sister accepted to an amazing school of epic proportions, while you, on the other hand, had to stay home and go to public school. "You're all a bunch of freaks!"  
  
"Enough!" Earl interjected once again before changing the subject. "Do those friends of yours ever stop writing to you?"  
  
"No Dad, they write every day." She smirked.  
  
"So, dear, are you trying out for the basketball team again this year?" her mother asked, flipping bacon on the stove.  
  
"It's quidditch, Mum," Xanne rolled her eyes. "And since I tried out third year, I've lost interest."  
  
"Who could lose interest in a sport that's played on a broom way up in the air?" Gregory said, astonished.  
  
"Me. And besides, I've got other things to occupy my time with." She smirked slightly and looked down at her coffee cup.  
  
"That better not mean what I think it means, Xanne Malloy," her father put down his newspaper and looked sternly into her eyes.  
  
"No, don't worry, It doesn't," she said, grinning at how delightfully clueless her parents were. Xanne downed the rest of her coffee and went up to her room. Her trunk was packed and she was completely ready for the next day. It was her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she was hoping this would be the year. This would be the year that she finally beat Persephone at chess, the year she would finally get up the courage to play her guitar for an audience in the common room, and this would be the year she would finally come of age.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
[Stupid, I know, but humor me and keep reading. And don't forget to review.] 


	2. Chapter II: Departures and Diseases

[I thought it was funny.::shrugs::]  
  
Chapter II: Departures and Diseases  
  
"We'll miss you dear," her mother said, tears welling up in her eyes as if her daughter was a first year. The entire family had accompanied her to King's Cross-Station. None of them had ever heard of Hogwarts or anything remotely magical (that wasn't complete rubbish) until Xanne had gotten her letter six years prior. Enid and Earl learned to accept it, but Gregory was obviously jealous and waited for three years after Xanne received her letter to receive his. It never came. "And do have fun this year, I know you'll enjoy yourself."  
  
"Yes, do have a good year freak! I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too runt," Xanne smiled, hugging her brother (who was about two inches taller than her) as he struggled to get away. She turned around confidently, her dark eyes twinkling. She rolled her trunk along through the barrier, which looked as solid as ever, and looked up to see the scarlet steam engine before her.  
  
Just then, trust her to linger in front of the barrier, she was pushed forward. Her legs caught on her trunk and she flipped over it, landing on her back in the middle of the platform. And right on top of her, fell the one who had pushed her  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry!" said a boy who immediately stood up. He held out a hand to help her up and she accepted gratefully. Once back on two feet, she brushed off her clean black robes, adjusted her green and silver tie and pulled her skirt back up to the height it belonged. Then, Xanne turned to thank the Good Samaritan who had helped her up. When she saw who it was, she had to fight not to laugh.  
  
"Er.thank you." Harry Potter's face looked down on her. Her stomach began to get all fluttery and she tried to ignore it. A Slytherin simply didn't find Harry Potter attractive. But then, this was not the same Harry Potter that almost fell off his broomstick first year. This was certainly not the same Harry Potter that had seemed awkward and gangly as he dueled Draco Malfoy their second year. This simply could not be the same person. This Harry Potter had the same messy hair, with ample fringe that fell in front of his piercing green eyes. His glasses were not bug-eyed and circular, but small rectangular frames and his scrawny seeker build had finally filled in a bit. He was far from burly, but no longer looked malnourished.  
  
He smiled warmly at her and turned away. That had been his first encounter with a Slytherin (and Xanne's first encounter with a Gryffindor) that had not ended with biting words of malice. Speaking of malice, the girl whose name was Malice was waving to Xanne from a compartment. Xanne tugged on her trunk and somehow managed to get it onto the train. She walked purposefully, with her chin held high and her eyes determined, into the compartment. She didn't see the foot that Kate had stuck out in her way, and she tumbled over everyone's feet.  
  
"That was quite a graceful entrance, Xanne," said Persephone, laughing haughtily. All of the girls burst out in giggles at this one.  
  
"Yes, and those marks on your forehead." Fallon pointed out. "You haven't contracted any diseases this summer have you? We always told you that sleeping around was bad."  
  
"Well, what do you expect from someone who sleeps in a cupboard?" Calypso asked. Someone walking outside the compartment stopped short at those words and looked in. It was Potter again. He walked away quickly before any of the girls could say anything to him.  
  
"What happened to him over the summer?" asked Ravyn. Everyone looked at her with odd expressions. "I mean, when did he grow up?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe when you lost your mind, Ravyn," Xanne said thoughtfully.  
  
"No, he definitely didn't look that good when we first met him," Ai smirked. Ravyn folded her arms indignantly.  
  
"Oh come on Xanne, you have to admit that he definitely.changed a bit over the summer." Jeannie said, narrowing her eyes a bit.  
  
"Harry Potter. 'The boy who lived to hate everything Slytherin?'" she spat. "Finding him attractive? That's absurd."  
  
"Actually, she's quite right," said a voice from the doorway. Three members of the Slytherin quidditch team had found their way to the girls' compartment. Cassius Warrington, Draco Malfoy and Adrian Pucey had just arrived in the doorway. Warrington was the one who had spoken.  
  
"See?" Xanne said, taking her glasses off and polishing them on her robes. "Even Warrington doesn't find him attractive."  
  
"Indeed," muttered Fallon, rolling her eyes. The three boys sidled into the compartment, even though there was a limited amount of room in the first place. Pucey sat down on Malice's lap, putting an arm around her; she giggled and cradled him like a baby. Malfoy found a seat of his own, or rather, made one by sitting down quite roughly between Ravyn and Calypso. Warrington walked over to Fallon and made as to sit on her lap. She looked up at him coolly. "You will regret that you swarthy git."  
  
She stood up and let him take a seat before daintily sitting on his knee. As if that wasn't enough, the remaining members of the team showed up outside the door. Kevin Bole, Vittorio Derrick, Alexander Montague and Marcus Flint looked in longingly, clearly wanting to sit with their teammates.  
  
"Alright, alright, hold on a moment," Morrigun stood up and took her wand out of her pocket. In a matter of seconds, she had doubled the size of the room and all of them could fit comfortably in a seat, unless they, like Pucey, didn't feel like moving.  
  
"So, what are we talking about?" asked Flint in a gruff voice. "How we're going to wipe the floor with Gryffindor first game this season, with your help of course?"  
  
"Actually," said Akasha. "Before Harry Potter came up-," the team looked disgusted at the mention of that name, "-we were wondering if Xanne got a disease this summer."  
  
"Enough!" said Xanne, realizing painfully that she sounded like her father. The newer members of their compartment looked at her with intrigue. After all, it wasn't every day you met someone with a disease. "I did not get a disease!" she shouted.  
  
"Well, now that the entire train knows about Xanne's lacking in the disease department," said Fallon, rolling her eyes. "Perhaps we'd better discuss what to do for the first game of the season."  
  
"Good idea," said Flint, slipping into quidditch mode.  
  
"Well, the uniforms were definitely a success last year," said Slaine. "But we might have a problem."  
  
"Being?" Montague asked.  
  
"The other teams have probably gotten a bit.how should I put this, used to the uniforms by now," Calypso insisted. "We don't know if they'll have quite the same affect this year. I know George-."  
  
"You know George what?" Ai said, seeming quite interested.  
  
"Well, I wore it for him when we went out." The entire compartment groaned. "I didn't realize I was making him impervious to it!"  
  
"Brainstorm!" Xanne said suddenly.  
  
"What, is that kind of like a seizure from your disease?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I do not have a disease!" she screamed. After taking a few deep breaths, she addressed Calypso. "How did George seem when you wore the uniform."  
  
"Distracted, but it was really more like distracted from me more than anything else," she said, thinking of the past few months. "He was distracted by the people looking at me actually. He even threatened to hex this one guy at the Movie Theater because he actually stopped to stare. Guy was a muggle too, it was quite amusing to see him look at George like he'd gone completely mental."  
  
"That's it!" Xanne exclaimed, turning to Persephone, Ai, Jeannie and Calypso. "All there's left to do is flaunt it so much, they won't be able to finish the game without wanting to punch everyone who's looking at us, if they're not too busy looking at us themselves, of course."  
  
"And you'll make Potty want to pee his pants," drawled Draco with a dark edge to his voice. "Or do something else in his pants, of course."  
  
"Don't remind me," Xanne crossed her arms and scowled. "Remind me how I got Potter again?"  
  
"You said you liked a challenge," Akasha grinned, ruffling Flint's hair. "Never could settle for one of the easy ones could you, Xanne."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Flint growled.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Well, that's settled," said Fallon in a businesslike manner. "Thus concluding our brief meeting and expiring your invitation to our compartment, which, as I recall, we never truly sent."  
  
The team smirked, assuming that she was joking. The closest girl to them elbowed each of them in the ribs. They clearly understood that the fearless leader was not saying this in jest.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
[A pep talk and quidditch game on the way] 


	3. chapter III: the Pep talks

Chapter III: The Pep talks  
  
In two different rooms in the Slytherin house, two very similar conversations were going on.two frighteningly similar conversations.  
  
"This is it. The first game of the season, don't blow it for us," Marcus Flint growled as he paced in front of his team in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"This is it. The first game of the season, don't let them blow it," said Fallon solemnly as she stood before the room of girls in Morrigun's prefect's quarters.  
  
"If we lose, I will personally make sure that you don't hear the end of it. We will practice for as long as it takes to correct the mistakes, if there are any," he added, smirking at his team. After all, they were pretty damn close to perfection.  
  
"If they lose, I will personally make sure they don't hear the end of it. We've practiced with them for as long as it took to correct their mistakes, as if gawking at us could be considered a mistake," Fallon grinned and looked over the group of girls.sheer perfection. She was glad she'd decided to put that perfection to good use.  
  
"We've got the skill, the wits, and the ruthlessness to make the Gryffindors grovel at our feet," he said, getting more and more excited.  
  
"We've got the looks, the. 'wits,' and the ruthlessness to make everyone out there grovel at our feet," she said, a manic glint in her eye.  
  
"So let's go out there and do what we all came here to do!" Flint punched his fist in the air. The team erupted in a sea of cheers and they made their way out of the common room.  
  
"So let's go out there and make them all want to do us like you know they want to." Fallon said lazily. The girls stood up, brushed at their skirts, making sure they were spotlessly clean, and left the room single file.  
  
Making their way down to the quidditch pitch, the girls saw the Slytherin team exiting the castle. The team dropped their brooms, not in surprise; the girls had cured them of that flaw, but in haste to bid them good luck.  
  
"Best of luck, Flint," Fallon said, holding out a hand. "Hope your boys are up to it."  
  
"And you too, Anderson," he said in a grave voice, casting a look over the group of girls. "Same for your girls, hope they're up to it as well."  
  
The two shook hands, Flint then walked over to Akasha, Fallon waited impatiently, tapping her foot. Warrington got the message quickly enough and walked over to her. Some of the girls thought it best to use a firm handshake as a good luck token. Others thought a hug would be best. But the majority ruled that the best way to relieve the tension was simply to snog the players until they simply needed air.  
  
When they were finished, the ranks formed again. The quidditch team marched out into the changing rooms and the cheer-chicks strolled single file once again out onto the pitch. They stood close to the sides, waiting for the teams to make their entrances.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
[oooh.a quidditch game next!] 


	4. Chapter IV: the Quidditch Match

[Quidditch!...and other such things]  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
Chapter IV: The Quidditch Match  
  
They stood there, patiently waiting. Then, the commentator, a Gryffindor of course, came onto the megaphone.  
  
"For the first game of the season, we have GRYFFINDOR!" the stadium was filled with tumultuous applause. The girls rolled their eyes. "And Slytherin." The Slytherin section of the stadium applauded at least. The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all hissed.  
  
"When will they learn, that that is just as good as cheering us on?" said Slaine, making sure her skirt was high enough.  
  
"I give you the Gryffindors! Bell, Spinnet, Johnson, Weasley, Weasley, Wood aaand.Potter!" The Gryffindors began to chant loudly. The cheer-chicks smirked. There was only so many times 'Go, go, Gryffindor' could be uttered before it lost its intensity.'  
  
"And the Slytherins," he said in an evil sounding voice, hissing when he had finished. "Montague, Warrington, Flint, Pucey, Derrick, Bole and Malfoy."  
  
"Jordan!" snapped Professor McGonagall angrily.  
  
Meanwhile, the girls had burst into action. They spread out on the field below the game as the two teams assembled in their starting positions above in the air. Persephone, Ai, Xanne and Calypso fixed innocent gazes on their Gryffindors as they licked their lips and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
The two Weasleys almost dropped their beaters' clubs, Wood's jaw dropped and Harry Potter's palms must have begun to sweat because his hands slipped off of his broom handle and he fell forward and hit his face on it. The girls kept their professional style, though they all longed to laugh.  
  
It was then, that Madam Hooch released the bludgers and the golden snitch. Malfoy was able have it in his sights for a few seconds before it darted away. Potter was oblivious to that and the fact that a bludger had rocketed dangerously close to his head.  
  
"I want a nice, clean game," Hooch yelled up at them, before turning her head towards Flint. "From all of you!"  
  
She bent her knees and sent the quaffle sailing high above her head and right into the arms of Gryffindor chaser Alicia Spinnet. Before the Slytherins could argue that this clearly signaled favoritism, Spinnet tore off towards the goal. She dropped the quaffle down to Bell who looped around the goal posts and passed it forward to Johnson.well, at least it was meant for Johnson. Warrington knocked it out of its trajectory and it landed neatly into the outstretched arms of Alexander Montague.  
  
Montague passed it to Flint who urged his broom faster towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Fred Weasley aimed wound up his arm to pelt a bludger full speed at Flint, but at that precise moment, Ai had chosen to drop her wand. She bent to pick it up and the bludger that came flying at Weasley was not hit, Weasley was the one that was hit. He rolled over in mid air on his broom and rubbed his arm before he scowled at the girl on the grass. She merely shrugged her shoulders and smiled in an inculpable way.  
  
Flint had managed to get within the scoring area before the Gryffindor chasers were on him. He roughly passed the quaffle to Warrington who flicked his eyes down towards the girl below him in a deliberate gesture. Wood looked down too, finding Persephone winking up at him, He took one hand off of his broom and prepared to tell Warrington off. Warrington took advantage of this moment and flung the quaffle through the goal to Wood's right, and Lee Jordan's voice rang out, sounding quite disappointed.  
  
"Cassius Warrington scores, ten points to Slytherin."  
  
Wood recovered the quaffle with a determined look on his face. His brows were furrowed and he silently vowed to focus. He hurled it to Angelina Johnson and once he was rid of it, he looked down, he too, scowled at the girls.  
  
Johnson streaked through the Slytherin chasers, but dropped the quaffle when Bole ruthlessly aimed the bludger at her face. Kate Le Fay smiled at how great those guys could be sometimes. The quaffle fell into the waiting arms of Katie Bell, but the Slytherins were at no loss for effort, Derrick, who was directly above her, hammered the other bludger down and knocked her broom off course. That was all Flint needed to punch the quaffle out of the cradle of her arms. It sailed up and he caught it, sending it back up to Warrington, who was waiting by the goals. He tossed it back to Flint who had come shooting full speed at the goal. Flint spun around to smash it in with his broomtail, but Wood tipped it with his fingers and it narrowly missed the goal.  
  
Up above them, Potter and Malfoy were taunting each other. Potter doing quite a job of ignoring him. Ignoring Draco Malfoy was no easy feat, Ravyn would tell you.  
  
Just then, a flash of gold appeared thirty feet from the ground on the Slytherin side. Potter tore after it, but Malfoy, who was in the middle of the punch line of another anti-Potter joke, failed to notice. He took off after Potter, but saw that the other boy was far ahead. He pushed his Nimbus to go faster, but Potter's Firebolt was ages ahead of him.  
  
The snitch went down to about ten feet off of the ground and Potter dove after it. He was about forty feet away. He glanced down on the pitch, and met eyes with Xanne Malloy, who was below him and a bit in font of him. She then, once having his eyes locked on hers, began to adjust her top, making sure that just the right amount was showing. He gasped and felt his palms moisten again. Despite his efforts to grip the broom, his hands slipped. Instead of hitting his face on the broom, he slipped off the side entirely and directly onto the girl, who had no time to move.  
  
"Oh, Blimey," he said, blushing so much he began to look like a Weasley. "I'm.I'm."  
  
He didn't have a chance to finish. The stadium had erupted into cheers and hisses as Draco Malfoy, clutching the snitch, took a victory lap with the rest of the Slytherin team.  
  
"Slytherin wins, one hundred and sixty points to zero," Professor McGonagall announced, Lee Jordan was too appalled to speak.  
  
"It's alright," Xanne assured him, looking into his bright green eyes and smiling warmly. "There is just one thing, though."  
  
"Anything," he said immediately, breathing the odor of mint toothpaste into her face.  
  
"Not that I mind or anything, but I should be going back with the girls."  
  
"So?" he looked adorably unenlightened.  
  
"So, would you mind getting off of me now?" she smirked, looking up into his eyes again, it was just so hard to look away from them.  
  
The other girls saw this scene from across the field where they had convened. They all grinned, as Potter lay directly on top of their friend. About a minute after they had collided, they finally stood up, Potter helped Xanne to her feet and began walking away.  
  
"You should make a habit of this," Xanne called to his retreating back.  
  
"A habit of what?" he said after turning slightly.  
  
"A habit of falling on me." She grinned at him, adjusting her top for real this time, making sure that too much wasn't showing.  
  
"Will do," Potter blushed and picked up his broomstick from where it had fallen about twenty feet away.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
[Just had to have some fluffy Xanne/Harry interaction] 


	5. Chapter V: another the: The Party

[A victory! Yaaaaay! And happy birthday to Calypso!]  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
Chapter V: The Party  
  
"We kicked ass!" yelled Flint, standing in the middle of the common room holding a goblet of something or other.  
  
"Huh-hem!" Fallon coughed loudly, and falsely, narrowing her eyes at him, clearly implying who the real victors of the match were.  
  
"You kicked ass!" said Draco. "And Malloy, that showed real potential out there. Potter was a bumbling fool, not that it's anything new of course."  
  
"It was nothing," she assured them. "But Persephone made Wood miss that goal, and that giant bruise that's probably forming on Fred Weasley's arm is most likely due to Ai. But most of all.This is not only a victory party, this is Calypso's birthday party!"  
  
"True!" said Akasha, as she and Slaine carried in a huge sheet cake with a giant green and silver serpent on it and placed it down on one of the circular tables in the middle of the room. The silver and black text flashed. 'Happy birthday Calypso!' and 'Congratulations cheer-chicks and quidditch team!'  
  
The entire room broke into song, except Warrington who insisted that he "did not sing." Halfway through the song though, Fallon whispered something into his ear that got him singing right quick.  
  
When they were done, Montague unearthed a Slytherin banner and wrapped himself and Morrigun in it before 'hiding' behind the couch. Come to think of it, that's pretty much where the party died, in terms of a birthday party that is. But in terms of a brothel, the common room was never happier.  
  
Just then, Ai burst into the common room and grabbed Xanne, Calypso and Persephone, insisting that it was important. The three girls, oblivious to the fact that Ai had even left due to the crazed singing, followed her, quite concerned.  
  
Once outside the common room, they rounded the corner in the corridor and came face to face with the most unlikely people. The Weasley twins, Oliver Wood and Harry Potter stood there, still in the quidditch robes, looking worried themselves.  
  
"You said you needed our help with because there was an emergency," said Oliver Wood, clearly annoyed. It looked as if Ai had found them in the hallway after their consolation practice and convinced them to go down into the dungeons.  
  
"I lied," she said simply, and pushed one of the girls towards him. "But Persephone needs to talk to you."  
  
"I do?" the girl said, surprised. Then, Ai began pushing the other girls towards the Gryffindors.  
  
"Yes, you do. And Calypso needs to talk to George. And Xanne absolutely has to tell Harry about.the thing."  
  
"Thing?" Harry raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, the thing!" Ai said, as if it was the most obvious 'thing' in the world. "And Fred, I need to apologize for being the cause of your injury today."  
  
She led the Weasley down the corridor. Persephone had bought into Ai's scam and took Wood along the opposite way. Calypso had taken George down one of the side corridors, so Xanne decided to stay where she was. She sat down on the stone ground, and Potter closely followed.  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
[Ai you tricky one, you!] 


	6. Chapter VI: yet another the: The pool

[Xanne and Harry alone in a corridor.what would you do?]  
  
Chapter VI: The Pool  
  
"So what did you need to tell me?" Harry asked, clearly recognizing the purpose of his being dragged down into the dungeons. "Because I'm dying to know what is the cause of me being coerced into coming down here. I wouldn't go down into the dungeons unless I absolutely have to. I almost don't even come down here for Potions."  
  
"Ai's little scam actually worked on you, huh? Too bad she didn't warn us ahead of time. I'd have worn some padding, knowing I was going to fall again."  
  
Potter blushed and muttered something about not being that clumsy. He looked away from her and began to seem a bit more awkward and bored.  
  
"I'm sorry I distracted you," Xanne said quietly, immediately regretting ever uttering those words.  
  
"You didn't mean to distract me," Potter tried to laugh, but apparently the loss was hitting him hard. He looked at her and she gave him an uncertain look. His jaw dropped. "You mean to say that you intentionally distracted me?"  
  
"Uh, no, of course I didn't," she insisted.  
  
"I'm not daft, I have reason to believe that the sole purpose of your little legion of 'cheer-chicks' is to distract the non-Slytherins." She looked away, and he took her chin in his hand, turning it up toward his face, clearly wanting the truth. "So.is that the reason?"  
  
His green eyes bore into her dark brown ones, and she became more aware of the change in him now that their faces where inches apart. His jet-black hair fell in front of his bright green eyes, making them seem more prominent. His callused hand cradled her face delicately.  
  
She didn't know what made her do it, but it seemed like the logical thing to do. She leaned forward and took his lips under hers. He flinched, obviously surprised. Her hand came up to the side of his face and began to twirl a tuft of his fluffy hair. Then, realizing what she had done, Xanne pulled away suddenly.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I.I-." She stammered.  
  
Then, surprising even her, Harry Potter took her face in his hand yet again and put his mouth over hers. Almost automatically, Xanne's hands crept up his shoulders and settled behind his neck. His touch was soft, as he moved his hands to the small of her back, where his finger began to trace small circles. Xanne's thoughts swirled. This was most definitely not the same Harry Potter that had awkwardly danced with Parvati Patil at the Yule Ball, and certainly not the same Harry Potter that had waded into the lake to save his best friend.and yet, it made an odd sort of sense.  
  
Being lost in the moment, neither of them noticed that the wall had opened and they were not alone. A few of the girls had come out, some were grinning, and some were not.  
  
"Damn!" swore Calypso.  
  
"A-hah!" said Ai, running around the corner, dragging Fred behind her. "I win, I win!"  
  
Xanne finally pulled away from Harry, who looked windswept and dazed. She turned to the girls who had just interrupted.  
  
"You win what?" she asked Ai.  
  
"The pool.Yes! I win! Fifteen Galleons to me!" she did an odd victory dance, to which Fred immediately joined in.  
  
"Pool?!"  
  
"Yeah, Ai bet you'd kiss Harry tonight," said Kate, leaning against the door. "After that little incident at the quidditch pitch, we all went in on it. I was betting tomorrow before breakfast, but you can't win them all."  
  
Xanne and Harry met eyes. Xanne started laughing quite loudly and the other girls who had gone 'walking' with the Gryffindors begun to turn up due to the noise the noise. Harry looked slightly amused, but mostly embarrassed and, well.embarrassed. He leaned his weight on his hand to stand up, but it slipped and he fell on Xanne again. And she just lay there, on her back, with Harry Potter on top of her, and while he blushed crimson, she roared with laughter.  
  
The other Slytherins in the common room (those who were able to pull themselves away from more strenuous activities) came out to see what all the noise was. They saw the two on the floor and shook their heads while rolling their eyes.  
  
"Remind me again why she isn't in Hufflepuff," Montague said, folding his arms.  
  
"Why the hell is Potter down here?!" Malfoy fumed.  
  
Everyone had a comment about this ridiculous situation, but Fallon's comment pretty much summed up the general opinion.  
  
"Some people are just made for each other."  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****  
  
*****C'EST FINI!*****  
  
[Thanks for reading, now go and review!] 


End file.
